Death Of A Ranger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The death of Albert Smith strikes the Dino Family hard, including his niece Savannah. The team heads to New Zealand for the funeral and a lot is left behind... What was the reason for Albert's death? Read to find out! (*This is my 110th story!*)
1. Memories of Albert Smith

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. Glad to be back writing these sort of Power Rangers Dino Ultra Charge fics. Power Rangers Dino Ultra Charge is all I can think about these days.**

**Anyways…**

**In honor of Arthur Ranford being the oldest male Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger, I have decided to write this fic.**

**To celebrate his memories of being a Power Ranger!**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Hasbro and Saban but I do own my OCs.**_

Black, white and gray static begins to show and sound.

A memory began to come through and it appears on the screen.

(Takes place during _**World Famous! In New Zealand**_!)

A blonde haired blue eyed woman sees her bike being stolen by a man wearing a dark gray-black hoodie.

"Help! Someone help! Someone's stealing my bike!" She said, watching the guy.

Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Riley, Chase and Sir Ivan came running over to her.

"We stop him." Koda said, referring to the group.

The woman nodded as they continued running, trying to catch up with the thief.

The man on the bike was pedaling as fast as he could.

When he turned the corner, he saw something that caught his attention.

It was a man wearing what looked like a dinosaur suit.

The thief had to put on the brakes, but it was too late.

He had crashed into something else.

Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby and Sir Ivan ran over to the crashing sound.

When they got there, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Sir Ivan gasped.

"I can't believe it!" Shelby said, shocked and surprised.

The dinosaur suit man happened to be…

A power ranger!

The thief was struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" He said as he tried to turn around to see what the ranger was doing to him.

The purple ranger tied the thief's hands behind his back and hummed a tune.

After the ranger got done tying the knot, he turned around and saw Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Chase, Riley and Sir Ivan looking at him.

The purple ranger gasped, rather afraid of them.

"The purple ranger!" Sir Ivan said, in realization.

"No wonder why Sledge sent those escape pods searching all over New Zealand." Chase said, remembering the five pictures that Albert showed them.

"He wants purple energem." Koda said, looking at the Purple Ranger.

The ranger then began to run.

Tyler, Sir Ivan, Koda, Shelby, Riley and Chase began to go after him.

"Hey!" Tyler said, going after him.

"Halt!" Sir Ivan said as they each backflipped over a railing.

"Hey. Come back!" Koda said as they went after the male Purple Ranger.

The purple ranger turned a corner, went down some stairs and found himself at the pier.

A monster was there to greet him.

Meteor, his name was.

"I've finally found you. Now give me the purple energem." Meteor said as he looked at the purple ranger.

The purple ranger was startled and scared.

"Have it your way. Vivix, destroy him!" Meteor said as some vivix were beginning to appear.

"No!" Rang the voice of the ranger behind the mask.

….

The screen went static again and then, here came another memory…

After Meteor took off in the escape pod, all six Rangers sighed.

"Monster got away." Koda said, after they watched the monster escape pod zoom into space.

They then turned back.

"Where'd Purple go?" Tyler said as he was now beginning to look around for the ranger.

Shelby saw that the Purple Ranger was hiding behind a bench.

"There he is." She said, pointing them in the direction of the ranger that was behind the bench.

"Likely he hasn't seen a monster before." Sir Ivan said as they were now beginning to go over to where the ranger was.

The purple ranger came out from behind the bench.

He sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Purple said as he looked at them.

"No worries. You're on our side, mate." Chase said, with reassurance.

The purple ranger then recognized their voices.

"Wait a second... I know you." Purple said as he was now beginning to unmorph.

Shelby and the others then knew exactly who the purple ranger was.

"Albert?!" She said, surprised.

"Surprised?" Albert said as he looked at them.

Tyler was really excited.

"Excellent!" He said as he placed his arm around him.

"You're a power ranger?" Riley said, rather confused.

Albert was surprised.

"Is that what they call it when I change?" He said, quite amazed.

…..

The last memory began to show.

Albert Smith was on one side, Keeper in the middle and Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Riley, Chase and Sir Ivan on the other side.

The old man looked like he was staggering as he was walking over to where Keeper was waiting for him.

Tyler was worried about Albert.

He didn't want Albert to leave.

"You'd be a great ranger if you stayed, Albert." Tyler said as he looked at him.

Albert sighed and then smiled.

"New Zealand is my home. Being a ranger was a great experience. Though, I wish I could join you but I want to protect my town. Other people can be a ranger." He said, the six rangers nodding their heads yes, in agreement.

Keeper looked at him as Albert was making his decision.

"I'm ready, Keeper." Albert said, confident but a little bit unsure and nervous.

Was this what he wanted? Even though Tyler was going to help properly train him. Though, with old age, he could likely get hurt and that was what led to this decision.

He still was going to protect his hometown but, not as a power ranger.

"Hold the energem to the tip of my staff. This will unbond you from it." Keeper instructed.

Albert sighed and began to hesitantly do so.

The energem slid through and it was now on the right side.

After that happened, several Dino Coms began to go off.

**(So, Albert Smith has been through a lot since he became the male Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger but now, the bond between him and the purple energem has been broken. Cast: Brennan Mejia as Tyler Navarro, James Davies as Chase Randall, Yoshi Sudarso as Koda, Michael Taber as Riley Griffin, Camille Hyde as Shelby Watkins, Davi Santos as Sir Ivan of Zandar and Arthur Ranford as Albert Smith! Stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. Death Overcomes Old Age

Albert Smith was sleeping peacefully in his camper when he began to hear a rustling noise.

He instantly got up and rubbed his eyes.

When they were clear, he looked at the red digital numbers on the alarm clock.

4:30 A.M.

Albert sighed and began to get out of bed.

He was wearing a lime green t-shirt with black pajama pants that had the Grinch's face on them.

Plus, he was wearing some nice and fuzzy lime green bedroom slippers.

His lime green energem was in a crystal box that Zenowing had made for him to keep it in.

Albert kissed it.

"Stay safe. I'll be right back." He said as he grabbed the flashlight from the nightstand and turned it on.

As he was walking, he could feel a cold shiver up his spine.

He shivered for a minute before looking into the darkness.

_I know I'm not scared of the dark, but when I was the Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger, I was afraid of monsters. Could they be real? Could they be the next Yeti or the next Bigfoot?...You won't know something unless you discover it for yourselves. Well... I need to find out what this thing is and how I need to stop it! _Albert said to himself as he began to open the door to his camper and blindly step down from the stairs.

When he got onto the ground, he shined the flashlight throughout the night.

As he was shining his flashlight, Albert saw something that caught his eye.

It was...A UFO!

_Just like the one that I saw five times around the city. What is it doing out here at night? Is there an extraterrestrial being that is lost and in need of comfort? I'm not sure, but I need to find it and fast! _Albert said to himself as he now began to go back to his camper.

….

4:45 A.M.

After Albert had gotten back into his camper and went back to bed, he began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

As he was sleeping, a monster began to move around in the darkness.

The monster had a skeleton body that was covered with a long, black cloak.

He had blue luminescent eyes that could be seen shining in the dark.

The skeleton monster had a weapon with it.

It was a scythe.

The monster's name was Reaper.

As Reaper was approaching the sleeping old man, his pocket watch began to ring.

Reaper looked down and saw Snide's face.

_Snide. Oh no! Why is he calling me? Maybe to see if I have complete my task, which is to steal the lime green energem. I hope so… _He said to himself as he now began to answer the call.

_~ Conversation~_

_"Master Snide, so glad you called!"_

_"Enough with the happy attitude, Reaper. It's so not like you. Have you made it to the location that I sent you the coordinates to?!"_

_"Yes, Master Snide and I have some excellent and terrible news to share with you."_

_(*Snide sighs*)_

_"Go ahead, Reaper."_

_"The good news is that I have found the lime green energem."_

_"That's good, Reaper but, what's the bad news?"_

_"The bad news is that it belongs to an old man and the energem is locked in some sort of box."_

_"Well, wake up the old man and ask him about the energem. Do you understand me?!"_

_"Y...Yes, Master Sn...Snide."_

~ Conversation ended~

Reaper placed the top back down on the wrist watch and now began to go over to where Albert was sleeping.

As Albert was sleeping, he began to feel a cold finger tap him on his arm.

He opened his eyes and began to see a monster.

"What do you want with me?!" Albert said, startled.

Reaper chuckled.

"I'm wanting what's yours. Tell me where's your energem?" He said as he lowered his scythe towards Albert's neck.

Albert chuckled.

"What are you talking about? What energem?" He said as he looked at the monster, with a confident smirk on his face.

Reaper got angry.

"You know what energem I'm talking about, old man! Your lime green energem! Tell me where it is or else!" He said as his skeleton eyes began to light up blue.

Albert smiled.

"I'm not going to give you my energem and I'm not going to tell you where it is." He said, denying the monster of what it wanted.

Reaper then began to get something out of his pocket.

It was...A beating heart.

"Do you see this?" He asked the old man.

Albert nodded his head yes silently.

"This is your beating heart, in which I control. Now tell me... Where is the lime green energem?!" Reaper said as his deadly gaze met the frightened old man's eyes.

"Never going to tell you. I already know what you're planning to do with it!" Albert said, with confidence.

Reaper chuckled.

"I see, wise guy. Now, time to destroy you!" He said as he placed his cold, skeleton hands on the replica of Albert's beating heart.

Albert began to feel a really bad pain in his heart.

He clutched onto it.

"Nighty night, Ranger!" Reaper said as he now squished the beating heart in his hands.

When Reaper did that, Albert's heart stopped beating and there was blood on Albert's nightshirt.

Though, still... Reaper couldn't find where Albert's energem was.

Just as he was looking for it, his wrist watch began to ring again.

He looked down and saw Snide's face on the cover.

_Uh oh! Master Sn...Snide! He's not going to be happy about this at all! What am I going to tell him? Just think of something, Reaper and quick! _Reaper said to himself as he now began to lift the cover of the watch up and Snide appeared, in hologram form.

_~ Conversation~_

_"Hello, Reaper."_

_"Hi, Master Snide. I have some great news!"_

_"Get on with it, Reaper! What is it?!"_

_"Well... I um... destroyed the Lime Green Ranger…"_

_"That's good, Reaper. Did you happen to find his energem?"_

_(*Reaper sighs*)_

_"I'm afraid not, Master Snide. I couldn't find the key to it."_

_"Get back into the pod and leave... Before anybody notices. Do I make myself clear?!"_

_"Y...Yes, Master Snide."_

_"Good. Now go!"_

_"Y...Yes, Master Sn... Snide."_

~ Conversation ended~

After Reaper hung up with Snide, he put the top back on his wrist watch and began to go down the stairs and out of Albert's camper.

_Snide isn't going to be happy about this… _He said to himself as he got into the escape pod and was now beginning to leave New Zealand.

**(Spooky. So... Albert refused to give his energem up to Reaper. Smart move, right? Reaper had just now killed Albert and is leaving for the abandoned crashed ship. Stay tuned for chapter three!)**


End file.
